Emeralds for Sale
by lorrie
Summary: Gage and Sydney face Liu Chan again.


"Emeralds for Sale"  
  
By: Lorrie Ellis  
  
NOTE: This story is a continuation of "Jewel Thief"  
  
E-mail: lorrieann@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
  
Gage and Sydney were sitting in their apartment, relaxing after being released from the hospital. "What do you think happened to Liu Chan?" Sydney asked Gage.  
  
Gage shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but one of the arresting officers is missing too. What was his name?"  
  
"Michael something, I think." Sydney replied and then paused. "Are you worried?" She asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Liu Chan never leaves any witnesses behind. Do you think she'll try to take us out again?"  
  
Gage turned to her, realizing that she was actually worried. "Oh, I don't know Syd. She's wanted for felony grand theft, attempted murder and now breaking out of jail. She'd be crazy to take a chance on coming back here and trying to finish us off, wouldn't she?"  
  
Sydney bit her lower lip. "I guess so. I've just never felt as helpless as I was when we were in those boxes. I've never felt that close to dying."  
  
Gage put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Me either. And the worst part was being so close to you, but not being able to touch you." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Not being able to put my arms around you." He pulled her close to him. "And not being able to kiss you." He bent his head down and found her lips with his, resulting in a long and passionate kiss.  
  
When he pulled away, Sydney smiled at him. "How do you always know the right things to say to me?"  
  
Gage once again shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we've just been partners for so long; I can read your mind."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll bet you don't know what I'm thinking right now?" She stared at him intently.  
  
"Let's see. You're hungry and you want to make me dinner?"  
  
Sydney threw a pillow from the couch at him. "You're partially right. I am hungry, but I'm not making dinner."  
  
"I know you don't want me to make dinner." He laughed.  
  
"I thought we had already established that I don't have a death wish."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Do you remember what Tuesday was?"  
  
Gage thought for a moment. "Tuesday, Tuesday." He repeated. "It was the day we were kidnapped."  
  
"Other than that."  
  
"Oh man!" He exclaimed. "It was the anniversary of the first day we were paired up. I was supposed to take you out to dinner!"  
  
Sydney nodded, as she raised her eyebrows. "And . . ." She prodded.  
  
"And I should probably do that tonight to make it up to you?"  
  
"Why thank you Gage. I would love to go out to dinner with you tonight."  
  
Gage hung his head and slowly shook it as he smiled the smile that only he could deliver. "Alright, I get the picture. Get dressed and we'll leave in an hour."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney entered the living room where Gage was waiting on the couch. She looked stunning and Gage's mouth dropped when she walked towards him.  
  
"Where did you get that dress?" He asked as he watched the material of the black, sleeveless dress hug every curve of her body.  
  
"What, this old thing?" She laughed. "Actually, I bought it especially for this occasion." She lightly touched his cheek and he leaned closer to her neck, teased by the scent of her perfume. She pulled away. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Dinner first, then, we'll see." She continued to tease.  
  
Gage's eyes sparkled as he took her arm and escorted her to the car. "Here, let me get that for you." He announced as he opened the car door.  
  
"Thank you." She replied.  
  
As soon as he climbed into the driver's seat, Sydney turned to him. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I guess CD's is out of the question, isn't it." He laughed, looking at her outfit.  
  
"Uh, yes, it's definitely out of the question."  
  
"How about Pappas Bros. Steakhouse?"  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"Good. I happen to know that they have a fantastic menu and a wonderful wine selection. Besides, I've already made reservations." He laughed.  
  
********  
  
They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately in a quiet corner. Sydney smiled as Gage held her chair for her.  
  
"Syd, you look amazing tonight." Realizing that he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself, especially for someone who almost died." She suddenly became very quiet. "Gage, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."  
  
He reached for her hand. "I know Syd. I feel the same way about you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
He nodded. "I love you so much and I can't stand it when you're hurting."  
  
She smiled. "Me either."  
  
The tender moment was interrupted by the waiter approaching their table to take their order. Gage ordered a nice wine to be served with their dinner and once their dinner orders were placed, they continued with light conversation.  
  
When dinner was over, Gage stood to pull out Sydney's chair, but was immediately overcome by dizziness and nausea.  
  
"Gage, are you alright?" Sydney rose to help steady him thinking that she may have pushed him to go out before he was fully recovered, but soon realized that she too felt dizzy.  
  
Across the room, a small Asian man sat at the bar, watching Gage and Sydney. Seeing them sway, he pulled out his cell phone. "The deed is done." He stated and hung up.  
  
Outside in a limo parked across the street, Liu Chan sat in the backseat and smiled as she returned her cell phone to her purse. "Soon, all of the loose ends will be tied up."  
  
The Asian man inside the restaurant made his way to Sydney and Gage's table. "Are they two of you feeling quite alright?" He asked.  
  
"No, actually we aren't." Gage replied. "Could you call an ambulance, please?"  
  
"Young man, I don't think you'll need an ambulance. You and your young lady must have had a little too much to drink. I'll take care of you both."  
  
A crowd had begun to gather around the table and Sydney heard several people whispering about their state of drunkenness. She wanted to clarify that they had each only had two glasses of wine, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  
  
Soon, they Asian man, who was careful not to state his name, returned with two more men who promptly helped Gage and Sydney out of the restaurant and into a waiting car.  
  
********  
  
The following morning, Walker and Trivette were both in the office early, waiting for the two junior Rangers to return from the convalescence. "Walker, they should have been here by now, shouldn't they?" Trivette looked at his watch.  
  
"Maybe they overslept, I'll call." He dialed their apartment and let the phone ring several times before hanging up, frustrated. "You're right; they should have been here by now."  
  
He sat at his desk and stared straight ahead. "If they don't come in soon, we'll go look for them."  
  
Walker's thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from Alex. "Walker, have you seen Gage? He was supposed to stop by my office on his way in this morning and review his statement for a trial."  
  
"He and Sydney aren't in yet."  
  
Alex was immediately alarmed. "Walker, I just spoke with him yesterday, he knew that the trial is scheduled for 10:00 a.m. and I can't be late. He said he would be here."  
  
"I'll see what I can find out." He hung up the phone. "OK, that's it, let's go Jimmy. Alex said that Gage was supposed to have been in her office early this morning to review his statement for a trial at 10:00 a.m. and he still hasn't showed. He wouldn't be late for something like that."  
  
The two Rangers arrived at Gage and Sydney's apartment and picked the lock, letting themselves in. Nothing appeared to be disturbed, but Trivette found both of their guns and badges on the nightstand where they had left them for the evening. "Walker, look." He pointed at them. "Something's wrong. They didn't come home last night."  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way." He looked at a small notepad lying by the phone. It read: 7:00 reservations. "Trivette, did Gage say where he was planning to take Sydney last night?"  
  
"Pappas Bros., I think."  
  
"OK, that's where we look next."  
  
"Do you think Chan has anything to do with their disappearances?"  
  
"I'd bet on it." Walker replied through gritted teeth as they locked up the apartment and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
*******  
  
Gage still felt nauseous as he opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. "Syd?" He called out and saw movement on the other side of the room. "Syd, is that you?"  
  
"Gage?" She replied weakly. "The room is spinning."  
  
"I know. Just be still for a few minutes. They must have put something in the wine."  
  
"Where are we?" She asked as she crawled towards him.  
  
"I don't know." He met her halfway and put his arms around her.  
  
"How touching." A female voice spoke.  
  
"Chan?" Gage asked.  
  
"Very good Ranger Gage." She clapped. "I was afraid you would have thought that I had forgotten all about the two of you and how you ruined my plans."  
  
"Your plans were ruined from the beginning Chan, you heartless . . ." Sydney didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"I assure you, I do have a heart. At least this time I'm going to let the two of you suffer together."  
  
"Where are we?" Gage asked.  
  
"An abandoned mine, actually not too far from where you were held last time. The difference is, this time; I'm going to leave you in this cell to die together since you so badly wanted to be together in death last time."  
  
"How very considerate of you." Sydney scoffed.  
  
"I must tell you though, there are scorpions and snakes in these mines and you never know just when or where they're going to turn up." She laughed as she turned to leave. "This time, you will both die before anyone will even know that you're missing."  
  
After she left, the Asian returned. As he entered the cell to leave a single canteen of water, Gage delivered a flying kick towards the man's face and was met with a massive blow to his right kidney. He fell to the ground in agony. The Asian's expression never changed as he dropped the canteen on the floor and turned to leave. When the cell door clanked shut, Sydney winced and pulled herself closer to where Gage lay, struggling to recover from the pain in his back.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, nearly crying.  
  
He nodded, placing his hand onto his back and wincing at the pain. "I'll be fine."  
  
She pulled herself close to his chest and held him tightly.  
  
"Shh. It's OK Syd. We'll get out of this somehow."  
  
"How? Chan's right, who's going to know we're missing?"  
  
"Walker and Trivette for starters. We were supposed to have gone back to work this morning, remember?"  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"And Alex should have already picked up on something. I was supposed to have been in her office before 10:00 this morning to review a statement for a trial."  
  
Sydney looked into his eyes, even by the dim light of the torch that had been lit, she could tell that he still looked worried. "How are Walker and Trivette going to find us? We're underground."  
  
"I don't know, but they found us last time and things looked pretty dismal then too." With that, he pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Looks like your new dress is pretty much ruined." He tried to brush some of the dirt from the bottom of the dress.  
  
"At least it's black. Sort of fitting for the occasion, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Come on honey, don't give up yet."  
  
She buried her head into his chest and tried to fight back the tears.  
  
******  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at the restaurant and met with the manager. "We're Texas Rangers and we're looking for a young couple that has been missing since last night."  
  
The manager shrugged. "I'll help you if I can."  
  
Trivette pulled a picture of Gage and Sydney and showed it to the manager.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember these two. They sure can't hold their wine." He laughed slightly.  
  
"They're both Texas Rangers and they don't drink heavily." Walker replied.  
  
"Well, it wasn't so much how much they drank, but they were definitely drunk when they left here."  
  
"You said they were drinking wine, do you still have the bottle?"  
  
"No. I threw it out. Mr. Gage reserved the bottle when he made the reservations, so we wouldn't have served it to anyone else and what was left of the bottle would have gone out in the trash."  
  
"Show us."  
  
The manager led the way to the garbage dumpster behind the restaurant. "What's this all about anyway? They probably checked into a hotel somewhere to sleep it off, at least that's what the guy that helped said after his friends loaded them into his car."  
  
"What guy?" Walker asked.  
  
"Just some guy."  
  
"What did he look like?" Walker continued to question as Trivette jumped into the trash dumpster.  
  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but do you remember what kind of wine they were drinking?"  
  
"Just a minute and I can tell you." The manager went back to his office and came out with a slip of paper. "He told Trivette the name of the wine that Gage had reserved."  
  
"Great." Trivette said as he continued to pilfer through the garbage.  
  
"What else can you tell me about the man?" Walker asked again.  
  
"Not much." The manager shook his head slightly. "He was about 5'5", Asian, he wore glasses and was dressed in a white suit, complete with a fedora."  
  
"What about the other two men who were with him?"  
  
"I don't remember. There was too much commotion going on by then. They were in and out pretty quickly and . . ." He paused. "I do remember that one of them had a deep scar on his right cheek. I wouldn't have noticed it, but he brushed by me when he was helping Mr. Gage to the car."  
  
"Do you have a surveillance camera?"  
  
"Sure do. One of the best systems around."  
  
"We'll need all of the tapes from last night, both inside and outside of the restaurant."  
  
"You've got it."  
  
Trivette jumped out of the dumpster with two wine bottles. "These are all I could find. One of them has to be theirs."  
  
"What can you find from an empty wine bottle?" The manager asked.  
  
"Hopefully fingerprints and we'll be able to tell if the bottle was poisoned."  
  
"You think someone on my staff did this?" The manager asked, becoming angry at the thought of anyone on his staff attempting to kill someone in his restaurant.  
  
"We don't know yet, but make sure none of your staff leaves town."  
  
"You've got it. Anything I can do to help."  
  
As soon as Walker and Trivette left, the manager picked up the phone. "I just had a visit from two Texas Rangers."  
  
"Do they know anything?" The man at the other end inquired.  
  
"They found the empty wine bottle."  
  
The man at the other end of the line laughed. "The wine bottle was switched. I have the real one with me."  
  
"They also took the surveillance tapes."  
  
The line was quiet for a moment. "Damn it! I forgot about the tapes."  
  
*****  
  
Back at Ranger HQ, Walker and Trivette were reviewing the tapes they had secured from the restaurant.  
  
"Do you want another cup of coffee?" Trivette asked as he got up.  
  
"No thanks." Walker replied. "Whoa! Here it is!"  
  
Trivette returned to look at the TV. "Wow! Look at them." He replied as Gage and Sydney entered the restaurant.  
  
Walker smiled too knowing that the evening was supposed to have been very special. Gage had told him where he planned to take Sydney and about the romantic evening he had planned.  
  
"There. Hold it!" Walker said as Trivette hit the 'pause' button on the VCR.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Back it up." Trivette rewound the tape a little and hit 'play' again.  
  
"There's the Asian man." Walker pointed to the man at the bar. "Go ahead."  
  
A few frames later showed Gage stagger slightly when he got up and a few frames after that, Walker and Trivette saw the other two men who had helped abduct their friends. "That's Timmons, isn't it?" Trivette asked when one of the men's faces came into view.  
  
Walker nodded. "And where you find Timmons, you usually find Vaughn."  
  
"We're going to need the last known address on both of these guys and get Alex down here. We'll show here this so we can get warrants."  
  
"Done." Trivette picked up the phone, dialed Alex's office and spoke with her briefly. After he hung up, he clicked a few buttons on his computer and retrieved the last known addresses of Timmons and Vaughn.  
  
Alex entered the office. "What have you got?" She asked.  
  
Walker kissed her cheek as she sat down. "This." He pushed 'play' on the VCR and let her view the tape.  
  
"They were taken? Again?"  
  
"It looks that way." Walker replied. "We need warrants for Jack Timmons and Timothy Vaughn."  
  
"You've got it." She left the office and returned to her own and began the proceedings for the warrants.  
  
******  
  
Gage and Sydney both sat up against the wall of their cell. "Do you think there really are snakes and scorpions in here or was Chan just saying that?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I haven't seen any yet, but that doesn't mean that they're not there." Gage replied.  
  
"There's no hope of picking the lock, is there?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Gage shook his head. "No. They made sure of that. The cell is old, but the locks are new."  
  
"Great. Looks like they've thought of everything."  
  
Sydney leaned up against Gage and felt a small lump in his coat pocket. "Ouch! What's that?" She asked as she rubbed her arm.  
  
Gage smiled and slightly laughed. "With all of the excitement, I had almost forgotten."  
  
"Forgot what?" She asked.  
  
"This." He pulled a small velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of two hearts intertwined with a small diamond in the center." He smiled as he watched Sydney's reaction. "It's a friendship necklace. No one's closer to my heart than you Syd."  
  
"It's beautiful." She said full of emotion.  
  
"Here, let me put it on you." He pulled it from its box and fastened it around her neck.  
  
She touched the hearts with her hand and smiled. "Thank you." She pulled him towards her and gently kissed his lips.  
  
******  
  
When Walker and Trivette arrived at the address given for Vaught and Timmons, they approached the front door of the house with their weapons drawn. They flanked the door and Trivette reached around and knocked. "Texas Rangers, open up!" Walker shouted.  
  
One shot was fired towards the door, splintering it down the middle. Walker turned quickly and kicked the door in. Timmons and Vaughn were both trying to make a run for it by jumping out of the window. Walker grabbed Timmons by the back of this shirt and pulled him back inside of the house. A fight quickly broke out among the men and after a very few kicks and punches, Walker and Trivette had the men subdued.  
  
"Now, then." Walker started as he shoved the picture of Sydney and Gage under Timmons' face. "Where are these two Rangers?"  
  
"Rangers? Man, you never said they were Rangers." Vaught complained.  
  
"That's right Vaught. They're both Texas Rangers and you know how seriously we take things, especially where one of our own is concerned." He twisted Vaughn's arm behind his back and placed the cuffs on him.  
  
"It was all his idea."  
  
"Shut up Vaughn." Timmons replied.  
  
"He said it would be one quick job for the Asian and then we could get out of here."  
  
"I said shut up Vaughn." Timmons repeated.  
  
"Who is the Asian?" Walker asked.  
  
"That's the only name we know. He never told us his name." Vaughn replied.  
  
"Who does he work for?" Trivette asked.  
  
"A woman. I've seen her once, but I don't know her name either."  
  
Trivette pulled out a picture of Liu Chan. "Is this her?"  
  
Vaughn nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah that's her."  
  
*******  
  
With Timmons and Vaughn in custody and Vaughn volunteering all sorts of information, it didn't take too long to locate the home of the Asian.  
  
When Walker and Trivette arrived at the mansion, a limo pulled through the gate just as they parked across from the estate. "Chan?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker nodded as he pulled out his binoculars and watched the limo stop in front of the house. The chauffer got out and opened the door for the occupants. A set of long, female legs were the first out. She carried a metal briefcase, which was attached to her wrist. Directly behind her a shorter man dressed in white, complete with a fedora stepped out and accompanied her inside. "The Asian is with her."  
  
"I'll get the warrants." Trivette called Alex's office and let her know that they had both Liu Chan and the Asian in sight.  
  
A few moments later, an unmarked police car arrived with the arrest warrants for each.  
  
Two more limos arrived while Trivette and Walker were waiting. "I'll bet that she still hasn't unloaded the emeralds." Walker whispered.  
  
"You think?" Trivette replied.  
  
"That's how she's hooked up with the Asian. He's her liaison to the market."  
  
"How do you want to play this one? Do we bust through the front door or sneak inside?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker thought for a moment. "We go in quietly."  
  
*******  
  
Sydney had fallen asleep in Gage's arms. She shivered as she slept and he pulled her closer to warm her with his body heat. He kissed the top of her head as she began to stir.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep again."  
  
"It's OK. You're beautiful when you're sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, right. My dress is torn, my hair's a mess and I feel terrible. Some date I am."  
  
"Yeah, some date you are." He replied with a smile.  
  
"It's cold in here."  
  
Gage nodded. "I just hope that torch holds out. I'm not too crazy about the idea of being down here in complete darkness."  
  
"Me either." She shivered again, giving Gage reason to pull her as close to him as possible.  
  
******  
  
Walker quietly approached one of the guards, grabbed him from behind and shoved his elbow into the guy's nose, knocking him quietly to the ground. He then proceeded to the next guard and took him out just as quietly.  
  
Trivette approached from the opposite side of the estate and began taking out the guards there, one by one.  
  
They met in the middle, in front of the house and Walker quietly opened the front door. They could hear voices down the hall.  
  
"Chan, how do we know that the Rangers are not still onto you?" One of the men asked.  
  
"The two Rangers that got away last time have been recaptured and there is no possibility of them returning this time."  
  
Trivette looked at Walker with questioning eyes. Walker held his finger to his lips.  
  
"You do realize that you've made these emeralds extremely hot and that fencing them is not an option at this time, don't you?" Another man asked.  
  
"I know. This was supposed to have been a simple job and it was until the fiasco down at the docks."  
  
"You were outdone by the Texas Rangers."  
  
"Yes and that's why both of the young Rangers have found themselves in a cold, dark grave."  
  
"They're dead?"  
  
"They're as good as dead."  
  
"I don't know Chan. That's what you said last time and they resurfaced then."  
  
"Yes, but this time, no outsiders were involved with their disposal. No one knows where they are with the exception of me and my uncle."  
  
Walker nodded towards Trivette and they moved closer towards the room. As the case containing the emeralds was opened, the two Rangers burst into the room. "Texas Rangers!" Walker shouted.  
  
  
  
The two potential buyers quickly stood with their hands in the air. Liu Chan and her uncle, the Asian moved towards Walker and Trivette, engaging in a fight. Chan took Trivette as the Asian took Walker.  
  
Trivette ducked two kicks that Chan threw his way. "I don't want to fight a woman."  
  
"Then you will be an easy kill." Chan replied.  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't fight a woman, I said I didn't want to." He turned and delivered a strong kick into Chan's chest. She retaliated with a kick to his back, sending him across the room.  
  
Trivette got up, dusted himself off and hit Chan with a closed fist square in the jaw, knocking her out.  
  
Walker had his hands full with the Asian. They played on each others moves, circling each other, waiting for the right time to pounce. The Asian was fast and had Walker on the ground in no time. Walker shook off the suggested defeat, stood and faced the man again. "Ah, you do not scare so easily."  
  
"No, no I don't." Walker responded as he delivered a powerful kick to the Asians head. The small man staggered backwards and fell into a china cabinet, scattering dishes and glass everywhere.  
  
"Trivette." Walker shouted.  
  
"Right here. I've got Chan."  
  
"Good. I've got the Asian."  
  
Walker stood in front of Chan. "Where are my two Rangers?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Can it Chan, we heard your whole conversation. You just told your buyers here that the two young Rangers had been recaptured and were as good as dead." Trivette recounted.  
  
Chan stared straight ahead and said nothing.  
  
********  
  
Dallas PD arrived and took Chan, the Asian and the buyers into custody, along with the emeralds as evidence. "Ranger, are you coming to the station?" One of the officers asked.  
  
"You bet I am and I want unlimited access to these two." He said as he faced Chan and her uncle.  
  
"I'll let the Captain know."  
  
"Thanks." Walker replied as he and Trivette headed towards the RAM.  
  
"Walker, how are you going to get them to talk?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm not sure if either one cares enough about the other to be able to work a deal."  
  
Walker and Trivette entered the interrogation room where both Chan and the Asian had been brought. "Chan, you know you're up on some pretty stiff charges this time, right?" Trivette started.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"You've broken out of jail, attempted to sell stolen goods and kidnapped two Texas Rangers." Trivette watched for a reaction from her, she continued to stare straight ahead, motionless with the exception of a blink or two of her eyes.  
  
Walker sat across from the Asian and studied his expression. Their eyes locked and it was if they were communicating with each other without words. Suddenly the Asian spoke although his expression didn't change. "What makes you think that your two Rangers are alive?"  
  
Walker continued to meet his eyes with the Asian's. "They had better be alive." He replied quietly.  
  
"And if they're not?"  
  
"If they're not, you'll wish that you were dead." Walker replied coldly.  
  
******  
  
Gage had fallen asleep, but Sydney was still too cold to even think about sleeping. Her short, open-backed evening gown just wasn't enough to even come close to warming her. She snuggled closely to Gage and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her without waking. She pressed her head against his chest and eventually fell asleep in his arms.  
  
******  
  
Walker and Trivette both stepped out of the interrogation room, leaving Chan and the Asian alone with the exception of the two guards.  
  
"What do you think?" Trivette asked as he turned towards Walker.  
  
Walker shook his head slowly. "I don't think I can get anywhere with either of them." He turned and walked down the hallway.  
  
Trivette knew that Walker was getting extremely frustrated with not being able to locate Sydney and Gage. He thought for a moment and then returned to the interrogation room.  
  
He had a file folder in his hand and he sat down slowly, staring at the folder the whole time. Chan looked slightly nervous for the first time since she had been brought in. "You have nothing more on me." She insisted.  
  
"Shh. Let me finish reading." He didn't look away from the file.  
  
Chan glanced towards the Asian. He slightly shook his head, telling her without words to not break her silence again.  
  
Before Trivette could ask anymore questions, Chan and the Asian's attorney, Larry Lefler entered the room. "Don't say another word!" He announced as he entered. "Ranger Trivette, you know that you're not allowed to interrogate them without my presence."  
  
"I'm just keeping an eye on them. I haven't said a word." Trivette turned back to the file he held. "But since you're here now, do you mind if I ask a couple of questions?"  
  
Lefler nodded and then turned to his clients. "Just a moment. I would like to confer with both of them in private." Trivette got up and left the room. Lefler explained his position and had both Chan and the Asian sign a few papers, absent-mindedly leaving his pen lying on the table in front of the Asian.  
  
Trivette was asked to return. Lefler turned to him. "Keep in mind that you don't have to answer anything."  
  
"Ms. Chan, you've already been charged with felony burglary, attempted sale of stolen goods and kidnapping. You do realize that those charges haven't gone away, right?"  
  
Chan said nothing.  
  
Lefler piped up. "We know that."  
  
"Good. Now, in addition to those charges, you're facing charges for breaking out of jail, and the attempted sale of stolen goods." He stared at Chan. "Oh, and I left out three counts of murder of law enforcement officials."  
  
Lefler whispered to Chan for a moment and then she whispered something back.  
  
Trivette studied their faces for a moment. "Come on now. Surely you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"We have nothing to say." Lefler replied.  
  
"You have nothing to say. Geez Chan, if I were you, I believe I'd get myself another attorney. If you have nothing to say to these charges now, what kind of defense will he be when you're on trial?"  
  
Chan looked at Lefler who shook his head. She scoffed and turned to Trivette. "Explain the three counts of murder." She stated.  
  
"I don't have to explain, but if you're memory is that short; you killed Deputy Michael Brown in cold blood in the backseat of your limo and dumped his body in the dessert and you must have killed Rangers Francis Gage and Sydney Cooke. We know that your uncle here kidnapped them." He looked at the Asian.  
  
"You had better watch it Ranger Trivette. You're doing an awful lot of speculation." Lefler interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was fact. Maybe you or your uncle would like to clear up the subject somewhat. Are Rangers Gage and Cooke alive?"  
  
Chan looked at her uncle. His lips were pursed and he slightly shook his head again, telling her to keep silent.  
  
She continued to stare at him. "Uncle."  
  
"Silence." The Asian huffed.  
  
"Uncle, I am not willing to face three counts of murder. At best, I am facing life without parole, I do not wish to push for lethal injection."  
  
The Asian scoffed and turned his head.  
  
"The Rangers aren't dead. At least they weren't when we left them."  
  
"Where are they?" Trivette asked.  
  
Chan began to tell Trivette how to get to the underground cell. As she was talking, the Asian stood and rushed her, jabbing the end of an ink pen he had confiscated from the table earlier into her neck.  
  
The two guards rushed inside and quickly subdued the angry man, restraining him and dragging him to his cell.  
  
Trivette knelt beside of Liu Chan, blood flowing freely from her neck wound. Lefler had rushed out to get help, but because of the location of the wound, there was no possibility of saving her.  
  
*******  
  
Gage's eyes fluttered open and he felt the steady breathing of Sydney's form lying against his chest. He dared not move his arms from around her for fear of waking her from this much needed rest.  
  
He started looking around at the walls and ceiling of the cell that held them when something caught his eye. At the far end of the ceiling, there was a small ray of light making its way into the semi-darkness of the underground cell.  
  
Sydney moaned slightly as she sat up and smiled at Gage. "Hey."  
  
He returned the smile. "Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?"  
  
She nodded. "Um mm. Once I got warm."  
  
"Good." He kissed the top of her head and helped her sit up all the way, so he could get up and stretch his legs. He walked to the far end of the cell and looked up, still focusing on the small ray of light. "Come here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Does this look like sunlight to you?"  
  
She looked up with a questioning look on her face. "Could be."  
  
Gage surveyed the wall underneath the light source and found it to have several good footholds. "Do you think you can climb?" He asked Sydney.  
  
"In this dress?" She looked down at the dress. Although it was short, it didn't give very much around the tops of her legs. "I don't think so."  
  
"Take it off then."  
  
"What?" She exclaimed.  
  
"We're going climbing. If we can get to that light source, we may have a way out of here." Gage explained.  
  
After careful consideration, Sydney realized that Gage was right. They needed to find a way out of their cell and if climbing was the only way, then she would do whatever was necessary on her part, even if it meant taking off her dress.  
  
She started to disrobe and Gage stood by the wall, waiting for her. "Could you please turn around." She asked.  
  
"Ah, sure. It's not like I haven't seen you before Syd."  
  
"I know, but this is different." She slipped out of her dress and was now clothed in only a thin half slip and a strapless bra. "I don't suppose you'd let me have your jacket, would you?"  
  
Gage turned and smiled, bringing his jacket to her and holding it while she placed her arms inside. It hung off of her shoulders, making her look much smaller than she was. Much like a child playing dress-up in adult's clothes.  
  
"What?" She asked as she caught Gage snickering.  
  
"You just look so cute."  
  
"Cute?" She said sarcastically. "Cute wasn't one of the words I wanted to hear from you. Beautiful, sexy, charming even, but not cute!"  
  
"Aw Syd, come on, don't get mad. If you could just see yourself." He stopped while he was ahead and she smiled at him.  
  
"I guess I do look pretty ridiculous, don't I?" Gage nodded and they both laughed. "Well, I didn't plan to be kidnapped."  
  
Gage again surveyed the wall. He noticed that the bars of the cell had been forced inside the stone, but the cave was much higher that the main part of the cell. He started to climb. "Syd, just wait right there until I know that it's safe." He was almost to the top when he yelled down to her. "OK, go ahead and start, but be very careful."  
  
Sydney began to climb, noticing that some of the rocks were very sharp. She reached Gage with ease in a short time.  
  
"OK, don't look up and try to shield your eyes as much as you can. I'm going to poke at the rocks around the light." He took a sharp rock in one hand and held on tightly to another with his other hand to keep himself from falling.  
  
"Is it budging?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yes. It shouldn't take long." He continued to chip away at the rock near the light and eventually it began to give. "Syd, I don't know exactly how big this rock is, so watch yourself, OK?"  
  
He finished his sentence just as the rock gave way. It came loose so quickly that Gage almost lost his grip. He frantically reached for a stronghold with his other hand and quickly steadied himself.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney yelled as the rocks continued to fall.  
  
"I'm OK. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Can we get out?"  
  
Gage looked up and felt the warm sunshine on his face. "I think so." He pulled himself up and out of the cave and then reached for Sydney's hand.  
  
She climbed a little further up and once her hand was in his, Gage pulled her into his arms.  
  
They lay on the sand for a few minutes exhausted. "Now what?" Sydney asked as she looked around. "We're in the badlands again."  
  
A look of discouragement came across Gage's face. "Great! Out of the frying pan and into the fire."  
  
Sydney put her arms around his waist. "We'll get out of this. We've come this far." Gage handed her her dress and she slid it back over her slender hips. "Would you zip this for me?" She turned her back to him and he slowly pulled the zipper into place.  
  
"When we get home, do you know what I want to do first?"  
  
"Take a shower?"  
  
"OK, maybe second."  
  
"What?"  
  
He placed his hand on the back of her neck and bent to kiss her lips. "I want to make love to you. I want to keep you in bed for 24 hours straight. I want to bring you your meals in bed and after you're finished, I just want to hold you, caress you and then make love to you again." He whispered.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes as her breathing quickened. "I can hardly wait." She said with anticipation.  
  
Gage backed away and looked around. "Good. Now all we need to do is find a way out of here, hopefully without landing in the hospital for dehydration again."  
  
******  
  
Walker and Trivette returned to Ranger headquarters and Trivette immediately sat down at his computer trying to find the real identity of the Asian. He brought up two separate law enforcement databases and was able to cross-reference the alias name.  
  
"Lok Chang." Trivette said aloud.  
  
Walker was busy at his desk. "What?" He asked upon hearing Trivette.  
  
"The Asian. His real name is Lok Chang." Walker joined Trivette at his desk. "He's got a record a mile long, but it looks like he's only served any real time once."  
  
"For what?" Walker asked.  
  
"Grand larceny. Huge jewel theft in New York City. He pulled five years for it."  
  
Walker shook his head. "How did he only get five years?"  
  
Trivette shrugged his shoulders. "Friends in high places?"  
  
With a few more keystrokes, Trivette brought up another screen. "Looks like Chang owns a large parcel of land here in Texas."  
  
Walker leaned in closer. "Oh yeah? Where?"  
  
"South of Houston." Trivette paused. "Isn't that where we found Gage and Sydney last time?"  
  
"It sure is." Walker scanned the screen. "What's this?" His eyes stopped at a charge of illegal oil drilling.  
  
Trivette brought up additional information on the charge. "Well, it looks like Chang found oil, but it was just past the edge of his property line. So, long story short, he dug just below the original well site and tried to re-direct the oil. And Walker, this just happened last year."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"No, but a couple of the workers from the original well site disappeared shortly after Chang received a court order to stop the digging of his well."  
  
"What's their current status?"  
  
"No one's been able to find them."  
  
Walker thought for a moment. "Those men, or their remains, must still be on Chang's land and what better place to hide Gage and Sydney." He grabbed his coat as did Trivette and they left for Houston.  
  
******  
  
It was close to one in the afternoon and the sun was beating down on Sydney and Gage as they walked. "I would welcome that cold, damp cell right now." Sydney stated in a whisper.  
  
Gage put his arm around her. "I know what you mean."  
  
"My feet are killing me." Sydney looked down at their bare feet, which were very red and she knew would most likely be blistered before their ordeal was over.  
  
"Yeah, mine too."  
  
Sydney stopped suddenly, almost stumbling, but Gage caught her arm. "Is that a shelter up ahead or a mirage?" She asked.  
  
Gage squinted his eyes and shielded them from the sun with his hand. "It looks like a tarp or something. Come on." They continued to make their way towards the object and found that it was a tarp.  
  
Gage lifted one edge and they both gagged at the stench that emerged from underneath. "Oh God!" Sydney turned and threw up.  
  
Gage quickly let the tarp drop down, recovering the two bodies that had been picked at by the vultures. He came up behind Sydney and put his arm around her. "You OK?"  
  
She nodded. "I wonder who they were?"  
  
"I wonder who covered their bodies? I mean, if they were killed, the killer would have just let the vultures finish what they started, right?"  
  
Sydney looked as though she might throw up again. "Gage, that's so gross."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"But you're right." They moved away from the bodies and sat down on the hot earth.  
  
******  
  
Walker and Trivette requisitioned a helicopter and gave the pilot the coordinates they had pulled from the land plat book of Chang's land.  
  
"Got it Rangers." Soon they were on the ground, near the entrance of the cave.  
  
"We're going in. You can just wait here for us, but signal us if you see any trouble."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Walker made his way into the cave with Trivette right behind him. They found the cell where Gage and Sydney had been held and upon seeing all of the rocks and debris inside the cell, Walker immediately looked up. "They found a way out." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but Walker, they're both dressed in evening wear and neither are wearing shoes."  
  
Walker looked at Trivette, puzzled by his last statement. "What do you mean they're not wearing shoes?"  
  
"Sydney's shoes are beside the bed and Gage's are over next to the wall, unless the Asian was holding someone else here too."  
  
"No, it looks like it was only the two of them. They won't last very long in this heat."  
  
The two Rangers made their way back to the helicopter and told the pilot to take them up for a look around.  
  
Once in the air, it didn't take long for Walker to spot the two young Rangers. Gage was slowly making his way across the barren land, carrying Sydney who had passed out moments ago from heat exhaustion.  
  
At the sound of the helicopter, they stopped and Gage turned to face them, just before he too collapsed to his knees, still clinging to Sydney.  
  
"Get us down now and call for medical assistance!" Walker shouted as he jumped from the helicopter just before it touched down.  
  
"Gage! Sydney!" He yelled as he quickly made his way towards them carrying a water canteen with Trivette right behind him.  
  
Walker knelt beside of Gage who was fighting to not succumb to the heat. "Here Gage, drink this." He held the canteen to Gage's lips and allowed him to have just enough to wet his parched lips.  
  
"Give some to Syd." Gage whispered.  
  
Trivette lifted Sydney from Gage's trembling arms and let some of the cold liquid touch her lips as well.  
  
******  
  
"Well, that's all taken care of." Walker said as he entered the room, where Gage and Sydney lay recuperating from their latest round with Liu Chan, to join the rest of the gang. "Did you tell them about Chan?" He asked Trivette.  
  
"Yeah. She was killed by her uncle?" Gage asked.  
  
"It appears that Chan brought the two of you to her uncle's land without asking first. He reluctantly agreed to leave you there to die, but he was also trying to keep everyone out because he had disposed of two bodies there earlier in the year himself."  
  
"The two workers from the oil well." Trivette clarified.  
  
"That must have been the two bodies we found under the tarp."  
  
"Right. The bodies have been identified via dental records and now their families can finally lay them to rest."  
  
"How are you two feeling?" Walker asked surveying the two IV's that led to each Ranger's arm.  
  
"Much cooler!" Gage responded.  
  
"I can't believe that this happened to us twice!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"Well, at least I don't owe you dinner this time." Gage smiled as he stared over to her bed. His comment was met by several oohs and ahhs.  
  
Sydney fingered her necklace. "No, you don't owe me dinner. You certainly fulfilled that deal." She threw a quick glance at Gage as she pulled the necklace out into view.  
  
Alex and Erica leaned in for a closer look at the necklace while Gage began to turn several shades of crimson.  
  
"Jewelry huh?" Trivette said as he looked at Walker.  
  
"Isn't jewelry a commitment gift?" Walker asked as he traded glances with Trivette.  
  
"Oh yeah. Big time." Trivette responded. Then as if on cue, Walker, Trivette and Gage responded. "If you buy her jewelry you should be committed." They laughed.  
  
The three women, upon hearing this each grabbed a pillow from Sydney's bed and tossed it at their men.  
  
THE END 


End file.
